Algalon the Observer
Algalon the Observer is a hard mode-only encounter in Ulduar, released in patch 3.1. Algalon was sent by the titans after Watcher Loken's death activated a planetary fail-safe protection, indicating possible distress on Azeroth.Achivum Console's explainations about Algalon Algalon's task is to analyze any systemic corruption on the planet. If it's deemed beyond saving, the Titans will "re-originate" the planet to cleanse it of corruption, killing all currently living organisms in the process. He can only be accessed if least one member of a raid has obtained the or in Heroic mode. Players have a one-hour window to defeat him per lockout period, starting upon first initiation of the encounter. Valnoth}} Blizzard has sardonically referred to him as "Algalon the Raid Destroyer". Gaining entry to the Celestial Planetarium #Completing or enables one to drop. (It is not party loot.) #The from the disc directs the player to the Archivum, located beyond the Assembly of Iron. #After listening to the Archivum Console speak, offers , asking the player to locate the Celestial Planetarium and return to Prospector Loren. Completing this enables four quests to obtain the Watchers' sigils, which may be performed in any order: #* - Complete . #* - Complete . #* - Complete . #* - Complete . #Completing all four quests enables the quest . Returning to the Archivum Console rewards . 25-man abilities Algalon the Observer has approximately 41.6 million hit points. Algalon dual wields and his swing speed is extremely fast, with ~27k main hand/15k offhand swings coming every second or less. This appears intended to advantage block capable tanking classes. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64596 Cosmic Smash] - Calls three abyssal boulders from the sky, dealing 53,625 to 56,375 Fire damage each. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=65108 Black Hole Explosion] - 20,475 to 21,525 Shadow damage inflicted to enemies. Instant cast. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64592 Quantum Strike] - Strikes at an enemy, inflicting 34,125 to 35,875 Physical damage. 5 yards range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64412 Phase Punch] - Massive blow that inflicts 8,788 to 10,212 damage and slowly fades the target to another plane of existence. 5 yards range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64584 Big Bang] - Inflicts 107,250 to 112,750 Physical damage to nearby enemies. 8 seconds cast, 3 seconds cooldown. * Berserk - Algalon the Observer will berserker enrage after 8 minutes and one-shot the entire raid via Ascend to the Heavens. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64487 Ascend to the Heavens] - Inflicts 655,500 to 724,500 Arcane damage to enemies. 2 seconds cast. 10-man abilities Algalon the Observer has approximately 8.37 million hit points. Algalon dual wields and his swing speed is extremely fast, with ~18k main hand/10k offhand swings coming every second or less. This appears intended to advantage block capable tanking classes. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62311 Cosmic Smash] - Calls an abyssal boulder from the sky, dealing 41,438 to 43,562 Fire damage. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64122 Black Hole Explosion] - 16,088 to 16,912 Shadow damage inflicted to enemies. Instant cast. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64395 Quantum Strike] - Strikes at an enemy, inflicting 15,675 to 17,325 Physical damage. 5 yards range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64412 Phase Punch] - Massive blow that inflicts 8,788 to 10,212 damage and slowly fades the target to another plane of existence. 5 yards range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64443 Big Bang] - Inflicts 76,313 to 88,687 Physical damage to nearby enemies. 8 seconds cast, 3 seconds cooldown. * Berserk - Algalon the Observer will berserker enrage after 8 minutes and one-shot the entire raid via Ascend to the Heavens. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64487 Ascend to the Heavens] - Inflicts 655,500 to 724,500 Arcane damage to enemies. Strategy This guide was taken off Wowhead. http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=32871 Written by Herbhaven Phase 1 Algalon will transform the arena into space and immediately begin attacking whoever has the highest threat. Algalon hits very hard and fast and will cast Quantum Strike very often on the tank so healers need to make sure he remains at full health at all times. All DPS merely attack the boss the best they can. Algalon can be positioned anywhere as he has no frontal cleave or cone attacks. After 15 seconds Algalon will use Phase Punch on the current tank every 15 seconds and summon four Collapsing Stars. Once the tank gets 5 stacks of the Phase Punch debuff, Algalon will switch to the second-highest on his threat table, so your off-tank should be ready to taunt and your healers should be ready to change targets as the off-tank will be taking a lot of damage very quickly. Algalon will be Phase Punching the tanks throughout the fight and need to keep switching. For the stars, 1-2 DPS should be assigned to killing the stars one at a time. If they are left alone, they will all explode at the same time and wipe the raid. DPS need to make sure healers are ready before a Collapsing Star is killed as the entire raid will take roughly 16k damage, and if the tank is too low on health when a star explodes, he'll die and will very likely cause a wipe. After each star is killed, a Black Hole is left behind (explained later). Stars will keep spawning throughout the fight until Phase 2 and should always be killed. Every 25 seconds, Algalon will begin casting Cosmic Smash on a random player. A red fissure will appear that everyone has to quickly move away from or they will die instantly. After the Cosmic Smash hits the spot, it will cause some splash Fire damage which seems to be based off the player distance with the impact point. Note on 25-man this will be three seperate Cosmic Smashes on three random players. 50 seconds after the initial pull, Algalon will summon three Living Constellations that will damage random players in the raid and have normal threat tables. When a Living Constellation enters a Black Hole, it dies instantly and the Black Hole disappears. A single DPS or probably a healer should get aggro on all three of these and run behind any Black Holes they find. The idea is to kite the Constellations into the Black Hole to kill them instantly. Death Knights are an ideal choice for this as they can stand behind Black Holes and use Death Grip so the Constellations land in the hole. Every 90 seconds from the initial pull, Algalon will begin casting a 8-second cast spell called Big Bang that is almost guaranteed to kill anyone it hits. To dodge this, everyone but one person needs to enter a Black Hole created by a killed Collapsing Star. Once inside the Black Hole, players will take roughly 1,500 Shadow damage per second and there will be elite adds called Dark Matter scattered everywhere. Note: If EVERYONE enters the Black Holes and Algalon has no player in the 'normal' realm to target, he will cast Ascend to the Heavens, killing the raid and disappearing. You must have one player eat the Big Bang. A tank other than a paladin blowing *all* cooldowns, a Guardian spirited anyone or dispersioned Shadow Priest are all capable of eating the Big Bang. Big Bang ignores immunity effects such as Hand of Protection, Ice Block and Divine Shield. Players need to avoid getting hit by these the best they can until Algalon has finished casting Big Bang. Afterwards, everyone is teleported out of the Black Hole and the fight progresses as before. Not sure of this, but each Black Hole seems to have their own separate 'realm' so players need to make sure they enter the same one if possible. Entering a Black Hole also resets all threat of the player, so it is advised the currently Phase Punched tank to stay outside and eat the Big Bang. This way, the off-tank can taunt to gain all the threat he had and DPS don't have to worry about getting aggro. This phase continues until Algalon reaches 20%. Phase 2 Once Algalon reaches 20%, Collapsing Stars and Living Constellations will despawn and will no longer spawn anymore. Any currently open Black Holes will also dissapear. Algalon will continue to cast Quantum Strike, Phase Punch and Cosmic Smash however. Algalon will then summon four Black Holes in a square pattern. Every 30 seconds, four Unleashed Dark Matters will spawn, one from each Black Hole. The off-tank needs to pick these up and tank them to the side for the rest of the fight and DPS need to burn down Algalon before these adds pile up and become too much to handle. When this phase begins, I suggest swapping tanks as the current tank will very likely have the Phase Punch debuff and the off-tank will have a hard time surviving if he has to tank the adds and Algalon together. If you swap once the Black Holes spawn, you'll be given about 45 seconds to defeat Algalon before a forced tank-swap which should be long enough. Players also need to keep alert about Cosmic Smashes as Algalon will still be using this. Once Algalon reaches 1-2%, he is defeated, all adds and Black Holes despawn. Quotes Intro: * * * Aggro: * Engaged for the first time: * Summoning Collapsing Stars: * Big Bang: * * Phase 2: * Killing a player: * * Berserk: * Despawn: * * * Defeated: * * * * * Sound Files See Sound Files of Ulduar: Algalon the Observer Drops Related achievements * * * * * * * The following achievement is given to the first raid group on a realm to defeat Algalon on Heroic difficulty: * Videos 10-man encounter y77XohzApcc cvlqYydsEn8 25-man encounter uv_b1-bsN5o Inspiration to the name The name Algalon appears to be a combination of Algol, a bright three-star system in the constellation Perseus colloquially known as the "Demon Star", and mentioned in H.P. Lovecraft's Beyond the Wall of Sleep; and Eidolon, which is an Astral Double of a living being. Collapsing Stars and Black Hole adds A massive star at the end of its life cycle undergoes gravitational collapse, compressing its mass while it heats up. At a critical point, the star will eventually blow up in a supernova. A star that contains more than 3 solar masses will collapse into a black hole. Patch changes * Notes *He was defeated by Ensidia in 10-man version on May 18, 2009 at roughly 5:30 EST. This is the world first on both versions of the encounter. *He was again defeated by Ensidia on June 3, 2009, this time in the 25-man version. This is the world first on 25-man difficulty. References External links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses